Problem: On Monday, Nadia and Ishaan decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Kevin to time them with a stopwatch. Nadia sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 54.2 seconds. When it was Ishaan's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 33.93 seconds. How much faster was Ishaan than Nadia in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Ishaan was than Nadia, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Nadia's time - Ishaan's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Ishaan was 20.27 seconds faster than Nadia.